godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kumonga
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Kumonga.png |image =Kumongafinal303.jpg |caption =Kumonga in Godzilla: Final Wars |name =Kumonga |species =Irradiated Giant Spider |nicknames =Spiga |height = 45 meters 35 meters |length = 45 meters 60 meters |weight = 8,000 tons 30,000 tons |forms = None |allies =Godzilla , Minilla , Gorosaurus, Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, Manda, Baragon, Varan |enemies = Godzilla, Minilla, King Ghidorah |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka, Jun Fukuda, Shinichi Sekizawa, Kazue Shiba |portrayed = Puppet |firstappearance =Son of Godzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits = ShodaiKumo FinalKumo |roar = }} Kumonga (クモンガ , Kumonga) es una arana gigante creada por Toho que aparecio por primera vez 1967 Godzilla film, Son of Godzilla. Nombre El nombre de kumunga viene de kumo que significa arana en japones Appariecia Los diseños de Kumonga son muy consistentes en todas sus apariciones. Su cuerpo es de color negro con patrones de color amarillo. Tiene ojos fríos de color, una boca arácnido, y ocho Origenes .De acuerdo con la revista del Dr. Matsumia, Kumonga era un tipo de araña muy grande para habitar en la selva de Sogell Island. Sin embargo, la exposición a la tormenta radiactiva de 1967 creado por experimento fallido clima de la ONU mutado Kumonga en una de 45 metros de altura. History Showa Series ''Son of Godzilla in ''Son of Godzilla]]En la serie Showa, Kumonga era una araña gigante que vivió en Sogell Island. Apareció por primera vez cuando atrapado y envenenado Kamacuras. Entonces atrapado hijo de Godzilla, Minilla en correas y cerró a matar. Sin embargo, Godzilla llegó y defendió a su hijo. Kumonga atacado y casi tuvo éxito en matar Godzilla, pero Minilla ayudó a su padre y el uso de sus rayos atómicos, quemaron el cuerpo de Kumonga, gravemente heridos que. ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]Kumonga regreso en Destroy All Monsters y vivía en Monsterland, junto con muchos otros monstruos. En 1999, los extranjeros conocidos como Kilaaks capturararon y les controlaron la mente a los monstruos de la isla. El kaiju fueron puestos en libertad en las ciudades de todo el mundo. Pero al final, los humanos rompieron el control de la mente y liberaron a los monstruos. Los monstruos fueron enviados a atacar y destruir el Rey Ghidorah. Kumonga participó en la lucha por la captura Rey Ghidorah en la cinta gruesa. Después de que Rey Ghidorah fue derrotado, Kumonga y los otros monstruos volvieron a Monsterland y vivían en paz a este día. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]Kumonga apareció en Godzilla: Final Wars, no tan diferentes en apariencia, como uno de los muchos monstruos controlados por la mente de los Xiliens. Aparece en un desierto de Arizona donde destruye un remolque. Entonces, de repente, los Xiliens teletransportan a la araña y los otros monstruos de todo el mundo. Le dicen a los seres humanos que tomaron los monstruos de distancia para salvar la Tierra. Sin embargo, los seres humanos encuentran que los Xiliens controlaban a los monstruos y los Xiliens liberan a todos los monstruos de nuevo para terminar de destruir las ciudades que estaban atacando. Cuando Godzilla se libera desde el polo sur y combate con los kaijus controlados por los alienienas,derrotando aGigan y Zilla. A través de la orden del líder extranjero, Kumonga se libera en Nueva Guinea para luchar. Godzilla se acercó al arácnido monstruoso y sacó un rugido de anunciar su presencia. Al principio, Kumonga era capaz de atrapar a Godzilla en cinta gruesa, pero Godzilla consiguió hacerse con un mechón de cintas que todavían estaba unida a Kumonga y las hizo girar en círculos antes de soltar la cinta. Kumonga se elevó sobre el horizonte y no fue vista de nuevo Abilidades Kumonga puede rodar una cinta gruesa y un aguijón de sus mandíbulas. Kumonga tiene pedipalpos prensiles que se pueden utilizar para agarrar presas pequeñas. La versión Showa fue capaz de sobrevivir múltiples golpes de rayo atómico de Godzilla. Web del Milenio Kumonga pudo ampliar en contacto con el aire de un solo hilo en una red para incapacitar enemigos. También tiene las piernas largas que terminan en puntas afiladas que pueden ser utilizados para ensartar oponentes o aplastar a través de materiales como en una escena de la película Godzilla Final Wars. También parece tener habilidades de salto. Filmografia *''Son of Godzilla'' *''Destroy All Monsters '' *''All Monsters Attack'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters'' *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters - Kumonga Sprite.png|Kumonga in Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters Comics ''Godzilla: Legends Kumonga aparece en Godzilla : Legends # 5 . Mientras que Godzilla se está moviendo a través de zonas rurales de Mongolia , cae en una trampa de arena movediza que Kumonga establecio por él. Kumonga luego procede a envolver Godzilla en correas , ahorrando su comida para otro día. Sin embargo , Godzilla irrumpe desde la cinta utilizando el pulso radiactivo y empieza a luchar contra Kumonga . Kumonga muerde a Godzilla en la parte inferior del cuello , y los contadores de Godzilla por estafar a una de las piernas de Kumonga y golpearlo con él. Como Kumonga trata de huir , Godzilla le murciélagos lejos con su cola , enviando a Kumonga a rebotar por el suelo y dejándolo inconsciente . Godzilla: The Half-Century War Half century war Kumonga.jpg|Kumonga in ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War #3 ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '']]Kumonga apareció por primera vez en Rulers of Earth # 1 en un sistema de tela de araña que creó en el fondo del Gran Cañón en Arizona . Él estaba presente cuando Gigan invadio la Tierra , y después de una breve batalla , en la que Gigan cortó una de las piernas de Kumonga , Kumonga retiró a su madriguera y no ha aparecido desde entonces. La imagen de Kumonga también fue visto en Rulers of Earth# 9 en la pintura de cuevas masivo en la isla infantil como parte de la sección de la tierra . Gallery Roar Kumonga Roars|Kumonga's roars in the Showa era 44-Kumonga 2004|Kumonga's roars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars In Other Languages *German: Spiega *Russian: Кумонга Trivia *Según el comunicado alemana de Hijo de Godzilla, Kumonga posiblemente fue creado por el Dr. Frankenstein. *Kumonga y Kamacuras comparten muchas similitudes. *A diferencia de muchas arañas normales, Kumonga puede despedir a su correa de sus mandíbulas similares a la araña de la expectoración. *Si bien este monstruo no está licenciado por Legendary Pictures para aparecer en el MonsterVerse, Kumonga cuenta con una referencia con la aparición de un arácnido bastante similar a Kumonga en la película 'Kong: Skull Island'. Poll Do you like Kumonga? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Spiega en:Kumonga Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland Category:Monsters Category:Earth Defenders Category:Mutants Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Categoría:Monstruos